


Christmas Kiss

by Ladderofyears



Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Besotted Draco, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Mistletoe is always good for a kiss.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035453
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Christmas Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dracoharry100 story, based on the prompt: _Mistletoe kisses._

It was a week before Christmas. Draco was helping Harry to decorate Grimmauld Place. 

Shining stars adorned the tree, fairy lights glowed and tiny candles flickered. Draco placed the last of the tinsel to his satisfaction before turning to see how Harry was managing. The unruly haired wizard had been set to work hanging Teddy’s stocking in front of the fireplace. 

Draco’s eyes drifted over his boyfriend’s muscly thighs and his round, shapely bottom. 

“You going to gaze all night,” Harry asked, levitating a sprig of mistletoe to hang between them, “or are you going to give me a kiss?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
